That Pint of Shame
by Got Scots
Summary: MarcChristina. My two favourite characters... why not?


_Spoilers: Make sure you've seen up to episode 13, "In or Out"._

**

* * *

That Pint of Shame**

_by Got Scots?_

"Willy? Oh, Wilhelmina!" Marc cried out in his cheery voice. He scurried round the halls of Mode, listening carefully for his boss's voice. Soon, he turned the corner to see the entrance to Christina's office. He rolled his eyes and was about to pass it by when he heard something coming from the room.

Marc cupped his hand over his ear and leaned in towards the room. His eyes widened and his back straightened up when he heard a soft sobbing. Wilhelmina was never one to cry. A bit uneasy, Marc tiptoed into the office. He wondered what the hell Willy was doing in the closet. He thought she hated Christina.

That was when Marc saw her. She was leaning against the wall, her head bent down as if she were embarrassed to be there. In her hand she held two sketches of beautiful dress designs. She had kicked off her purple, high-heels and they were now sitting about a foot away from her bare feet. Her watery, red eyes were hidden by beautiful, blonde curls. "What the hell…" he muttered under his breath. He now realised that this was not Wilhelmina after all.

Christina sniffled and then looked up at Marc in surprise. She brushed her hand under both eyes and sniffled again.

"Oh. It's you, Scottie," Marc said as he froze, five feet away from the sobbing seamstress.

Her voice cracked before she spoke softly, "Go away, Marc."

"Sorry. What did you say?" Marc asked with a smirk.

This forced two more tears down Christina's cheek. "Bloody hell! I said go away!" she screamed. Now her shoulders were shaking and her nose was running. She threw the designs in her hand at Marc.

Marc bit his lip as he watched Christina's shoulders slump. She wiped the tears from her eyes again. He wondered what she could possibly be so upset about. Then, Marc picked up the designs he had thrown at her. "God, Christina," he said.

Christina looked up. He had never called her by her real name before.

"These are…"

"Hippy-Hideous?"

Marc snickered, remembering how funny that remark was when Willy first said it. Christina reached for a tissue from the box so conveniently placed on the floor beside her. Marc replied, "No. They're actually… _good_." He hesitated when he saw the seamstress's eyes light up. "For someone like you, that is," he added.

"Thanks," Christina forced a weak smile. "That was a pretty nice complement." She waited until she was looking Marc in the eye. "For someone like you, that is."

Marc threw the designs back at Christina's face. They slid off of her blonde head and into her lap. She wiped her eyes, making sure that no tears landed on her designs. Awkwardly, Marc sat down next to her, pressing his back against the wall. Christina looked over at him like he was crazy. He asked, "Now tell me. What could possibly get you so upset that you kicked off your Bandolino heels?"

"How did you know they were Bandolino's?"

"Those have always been my favourite of yours."

Christina nodded. She got out another tissue and blew her nose loudly.

"Jeez!" Marc exclaimed.

Christina laughed. Then she tossed the used tissue at her desk. Her eyebrows lowered in thought. "Wilhelmina… she asked me… she told me that I wouldn't have to be a seamstress all my life. I just had to do this one favour for her and…"

"The question mark," Marc muttered.

"Huh?" Christina asked.

"What did she ask you to do?"

"I don't know yet," Christina folded her arms. "But I'd rather make it on my own. I won't buy into her stupid--"

Marc's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" Christina gave him a look, so Marc continued, "You'll _never_ make it big on your own. Nobody does. If I were you, I'd do that favour for her. You never know."

Christina shot him a quizzical glare. "B-But. This is New York! People are always--"

"Christina," Marc said flatly. "You really believe that famous people have gotten where they are today out of pure honesty?" He laughed at this and stood up. "Now, I've got to find Wilhelmina. Is there any message you'd like me to deliver to her?"

She thought for a moment, playing with the fabric on her sleeves. "No, Marc," she said. "Not yet." He stared at her for a minute, watching as she bent over to pick up the tissues she had thrown. When Christina realised she was being watched she said, "Run along now. Go find your master. Good boy!" She laughed at Marc's angry expression.

He picked up one of the small purses lying on the table next to him and chucked it at Christina. "Oh, go back to Ireland," he giggled as it hit her shoulder.

"Scotland," Christina gave him an evil glare.

"Whatever," Marc said as he headed out the door. He exited the room and just as Christina thought she had gotten rid of that flea, he popped his head back in. A cheerful smile graced his blushing cheeks. "See you around, Haggis-Breath!"

"Shut up, Curly!" Christina called, half laughing, half crying.

Marc made a face and quickly scurried out of her office. He turned another corner and took in a deep breath. He smoothed the sides of his new blazer and called, "Oh, Willy? Wilhelmina? Where are you?"

* * *

_So what do you think? I love Christina and I love Marc so I just HAD to make this. The title is actually from a Rent song that is either called "What You Own" or "Living in America". I'm not sure which one. The lyrics after "that pint of shame" are: "That pint of shame goes away, just play the game." So, I thought it fit pretty well._

_Now, Christina/Marc is a pairing you don't see too often, so let me know if you think it is believeable. Reviews are welcome (critisim and praise!)._

_-Got Scots?_


End file.
